


Submission

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two weeks without any relief for Dean. Finally, he approaches Cas and begs him for forgiveness.</p><p>[Written for destiel-johnlocked on Tumblr.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission

“Come on, Cas,” Dean complained. “It’s been two weeks.”

“Has it?” Cas responded, not looking up from the newspaper.

“Yes!” Dean whined grumpily. “Come on, Cas. I already said what you wanted me to say.”

Cas raised an eyebrow, still looking down at the paper. He flipped the page. Dean honestly couldn’t tell if he was actually reading the paper or just teasing.

“Come on, man,” Dean blushed. “I said I was sorry.”

Cas shook his head.

“That’s not what I wanted from you, Dean,” he answered easily. “You asked me to help you, so you have to let me do what I need to do to help you, or I’m not going to even try.”

Dean blushed and mumbled, “Please, Cas. I’m dying here.”

Cas raised his eyebrow again and finally looked up. Dean looked down when he did. Instead of meeting Cas’s eyes, Dean stared at the colorful tattoos drawn all along Cas’s arms. Although his dress shirt was only rolled up to his forearm, Dean knew there were tattoos all the way from his wrist to his shoulders. Dean loved those tattoos. They were mostly of flowers and landscapes, but somewhere in there was Dean’s favorite: a feather inside of a mandala.

“Hm,” he heard Cas hum.

The newspaper crinkled, folded, and landed on the table. Finally, Cas’s hand was under Dean’s chin, lifting up his face to make eye contact.

“If this is going to work,” Cas said, “you have to do what I say. You’ve trusted me in the past, and all I’m asking is that you keep trusting me. I, you see, trust that you’ve told me what works for you and what doesn’t. I trust that you’ll tell me if I do something wrong. Can you trust me?”

“Yes,” Dean answered quickly. “Yes, of course, Cas. Of course, I trust you.”

Cas took a deep breath.

“Have you touched yourself in the past two weeks?”

Dean shook his head quickly, his eyes full of anguish.

“Good boy,” Cas nodded.

Cas stepped back, looked Dean over from head to foot and back, and nodded slowly.

“Okay,” he said. Dean sighed with relief, but Cas held up a hand. “Dean, you have to be punished for last time. It was unacceptable.”

Dean nodded. “I understand, sir.”

“If you’re going to get what you want this time,” Cas said darkly, “you have to learn to submit.”

Dean couldn’t answer. He bit his lip. It went against his nature to give in, to relinquish his control. His instinct was always to fight, to be smarter, to be in control.

“I know it’s hard,” Cas answered Dean’s thoughts. “I’ll teach you.”

 

The bedroom door closed and locked. Although they lived alone and no one would be able to interrupt them, the locked door helped to put Cas and Dean in the right mindset. Slowly, Dean backed up toward the bed. Before he sat down, however, he heard Cas hum deep in his throat.

“Did I tell you to move?” he asked roughly.

Dean stopped in his tracks.

“No, sir,” he forced himself to say.

“Then come back here,” Cas demanded.

Dean bit his lip and fought the instinct to resist. Slowly, he walked over until he was in front of Cas.

“The last time we tried this,” Cas said lightly, “you came before I told you to. You spoke when I told you not to. Are you ready to try again?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean answered. “Please, sir.”

Cas nodded.

“Take off your clothes.”

Eagerly, Dean stripped his jacket, shirt, jeans, and underpants. They were resting in a crumpled mess at his feet when Cas shook his head.

“Fold them,” Cas commanded. “Stay where you are and fold them.”

While Dean bent down to pick up his shirt, Cas walked around him in a circle. Blushing, Dean set the folded shirt back onto the floor and picked up his pants.

“Good boy,” Cas nodded, appreciating the effort Dean was making to neatly fold the clothes. “You’re doing very well. It’s not hard to submit, is it?”

Dean’s jaw tensed.

“Ah,” Cas sighed when he noticed. “We were so close, weren’t we?”

Dean silently folded all of his clothes into a small pile and stood still until Cas came over to check on him. Cas looked Dean up and down, blatantly admiring his physique. Then, Cas reached down, lifted the pile, and unfolded everything.

“Do it again,” he said.

Dean’s shoulders fell and he very nearly opened his mouth to argue. Instead, he reached down to pick up his shirt. Concentrating on obeying Cas, Dean managed to fold everything over again, just as neatly as before. When Cas came back around, he nodded.

“Good boy,” he said. “Pick them up for me and set them on the dresser.”

Dean bent down, felt Cas staring at his ass, and grabbed the clothes. Slowly, he walked over to the dresser and placed them on top. Then he walked back and stood in front of Cas, keeping his eyes lowered.

“Good boy, Dean,” Cas nodded again. “You’re doing very well. Now, undress me and fold my clothes.”

Dean bit his lip to keep from whining. With his brows furrowed, Dean tried not to question Cas. Instead, he unbuttoned all of Cas’s buttons and stripped him free of his clothes. When he saw Cas’s cock bulging inside of his underpants, Dean took in a quick breath. Finally, he pulled down that last layer of clothing and sighed just barely audibly. Cas was getting harder by the minute.

“Fold them,” Cas said. “Don’t make me remind you again.”

Before Dean could hold it back, he said sassily, “What are you gonna do about it if I do?”

Cas’s eyes darkened and he shook his head.

“You were doing so well, Dean,” Cas sighed. “Now I need you to kneel down.”

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but Cas caught his face in his hand.

“Do not speak unless I allow it,” he said. “Now, kneel.”

Dean closed his mouth again and knelt down.

Cas walked by him, the tattoos on his calves moving with the muscles there. Dean loved those tattoos of the ocean. The next thing he knew, however, was that he couldn’t see anything.

“Be silent, Dean,” Cas ordered. “I’m going to blindfold you and you are going to be silent. Do I need to gag you?”

Dean shook his head and felt the cloth tighten over his eyes.

“You’ve been bad, Dean,” Cas said sadly. “You disobeyed me last time, and I see you haven’t gotten over your sass. How am I supposed to give you what you want if you continue to resist me? Submit!”

Suddenly, Dean felt something hit against his cheek. Instinctually, he knew it was Cas’s dick, pressing against his face for only a moment.

“I’m going to show you what happens when you don’t submit, Dean,” Cas warned. “Put your hands behind your back and don’t move them.”

Dean obeyed, and then he found himself being touched along his back and his ass, over his shoulder and across his chest. He was being touched, but not with Cas’s hands. Precome leaked onto Dean’s skin, and his mouth opened just barely while he tried to breath normally. He felt himself getting hard. He expected that soon, Cas would make him suck him off. Instead, however, he heard the pleasure of Cas without being able to see it or participate in it. Dean wasn’t being touched at all when he finally heard Cas groan loudly, shooting hot wetness over Dean’s back.

“Yes,” Cas moaned. Clearly, he was voicing himself more than usual just to break Dean. Dean, however, remained on his knees, his hands clenched behind his back, his head facing forward.

 

An hour passed. Cas came again, this time on Dean’s chest. If he could see, Dean knew he’d see his own cock, red and hard, aching to be touched. But still, he remained silent. His knees ached, but he remained silent.

 

Another half an hour passed. Dean had heard the door open and close twice. He had no idea if Cas was in the room or not. Still, he knelt silently on the ground with his hands behind his back and his eyes blindfolded.

 

Finally, after two hours, Cas spoke from somewhere to Dean’s left.

“Do you think you’ve learned your lesson now?”

Dean hesitated before realizing that this was a test. Confidently, he remained silent, facing forward, with his hands behind his back.

“Excellent!” Cas praised. “So good for me, Dean. Do you want to come now? Move your head to answer.”

Dean nodded quickly.

“Are you ready to be a good, submissive boy? Move your head again.”

Dean nodded again.

“Okay, boy,” Cas said. “Stand up exactly where you are.”

Dean did as he was told.

“Good boy!” Cas praised. “Now reach your hands out in front of you.”

Dean obeyed again, finding himself touching Cas’s chest. Slowly, he dared to rub his thumb over Cas’s shoulder, silently asking if it was okay to touch him.

“You can touch me, Dean,” Cas answered easily.

Cas stepped forward and held Dean, as if he thought Dean’s aching knees would fall out underneath him. Instead, Dean seemed able to stand and lean against Cas, touching his skin and feeling the tattoo sleeves down his arms and the symbol on his hips and chest. Dean breathed against Cas for a moment before their lips met and Cas sucked Dean’s bottom lip into his. Cas’s tongue played with Dean’s mouth for minutes while Dean felt all around Cas’s chest and spine and ass.

“Good boy,” Cas said against Dean’s lips. “So good, Dean. Are you ready to be rewarded?”

Dean nodded hungrily. Then, he felt Cas move behind him and push him against the door. Cas’s leg moved between Dean’s to spread them out. Dean couldn’t feel anything for a moment. Then, he felt Cas’s tongue on his ass, kissing the dimples just above his cheeks. Cas’s tongue slid down Dean’s crack until it reached the hole. There it ran around in a circle before stretching into Dean.

“Ah,” Dean sighed involuntarily. He clenched around Cas’s tongue worriedly, wondering if sighing was allowed. Cas lovingly rubbed Dean’s hips in answer, still digging his tongue deeper and deeper into Dean. “Oh.”

After a minute, Cas stopped licking Dean and stood up behind him.

“Reach back and spread yourself out for me,” Cas commanded quietly into Dean’s ear.

Without any resistance whatsoever, Dean did as he was told.

“Good boy,” Cas grinned.

Dean heard something click open, and then he felt a lubed finger slide into him.

“Oh!” he moaned.

Again, he tensed while he waited to see if he was allowed to moan. Sensing the question, Cas chuckled.

“Quietly, Dean,” Cas answered. “You can moan quietly.”

The second finger was added just a hair too soon, just before Dean got too comfortable.

“Ah,” Dean sighed. He wanted more, but he knew better than to speak without permission. He tried his hardest not to push back onto Cas’s fingers; he tried to be good and obey.

“You’re doing so well, Dean,” Cas praised. “I might even let you come before I do.”

Dean smiled happily. He hadn’t realized before just how pleased the praise made him feel. Leaning against the door, holding himself open, feeling Cas stretch him out, Dean finally understood what Cas meant about trusting him. With the realization, Dean sighed and leaned his head against the door contentedly.

“Good boy, Dean,” Cas smiled.

He added a third finger right after, just to let Dean feel the stretch and enjoy it. With his other hand, Cas reached forward, around Dean’s neck and jaw until his fingers were pressed to Dean’s lips. Knowingly, Dean opened his mouth. Immediately, Dean’s tongue was pressed against Cas’s fingers licking around them and between them while he sucked on them. Meanwhile, Cas moved his other fingers inside of Dean to stretch him even more.

Eventually, Cas heard Dean whimper around his fingers, a sign that he was ready. Cas pulled his hand from Dean’s mouth and smiled.

“Are you ready to take me, Dean?” he asked.

Dean nodded.

“You’ve gotta beg me, Dean,” Cas answered. “Swallow your pride and beg me to fuck you.”

Cas pressed sharply against Dean with the fingers that were deep inside of him.

“Please,” Dean breathed. Hardly any effort was needed now in allowing himself to submit. He obeyed easily, and had no restraints to keep him away from Cas. “I’m all yours, Castiel. Please, I’m yours. I want to take you.”

“Are you going to be good?” Cas groaned. “Are you going to wait to come until I tell you to?”

Dean nodded quickly.

“Please!” he begged. “I want to be good for you. Please let me take you! I promise, I won’t come unless you tell me to!”

Cas nodded, removed his fingers from Dean, and quickly applied lube to his cock. Then he pressed it against Dean and put his fingers back against Dean’s lips.

“I want you to bite my fingers when you get close, Dean,” Cas ordered.

Dean desperately licked Cas’s fingers, moaning against them.

Then, Cas pressed forward. He moved slowly, pushing in a little bit, backing out, pushing in a little bit more, and backing out again. Slowly, Cas teased Dean.

As a way of begging, Dean sucked hard on Cas’s fingers and held himself even more open than before. He heard Cas chuckle. Cas gripped Dean’s hip with his free hand and pressed forward as far as he could. When he was pressed tightly against Dean’s back, Cas waited, entirely inside of Dean. He felt Dean resisting the urge to squirm underneath him, but he continued to remain still.

Cas didn’t move.

Dean could feel the pulse of Cas’s blood in his cock pressed tight inside of him, and after almost an entire minute, it was driving him crazy.

“Ah!” he moaned around Cas’s fingers. The pulse beat against Dean’s prostate when Cas shifted, and Dean screamed. “Castiel!”

“Who’s are you?” Cas whispered.

“Yours!” Dean said against Cas’s fingers, kissing them and sucking them. “I’m yours!”

“Who’s the one who can dominate you?” Cas asked roughly.

“You are!” Dean moaned. Cas’s cock, still unmoving, was driving him crazy. “Please, you are!”

Cas groaned and began pulling out and slamming back into Dean.

“Ah!” Dean screamed in surprise. He sucked on Cas’s fingers fervently, needy. “Castiel!”

Again and again, Cas pressed into Dean’s prostate, gripping his hip and ass hard with his free hand. Finally, he felt Dean bite his fingers. His teeth held Cas’s fingers in place while Cas growled.

“Not yet, Dean!”

Dean whined loudly.

“Please, please,” he begged. “Please!”

“On three,” Cas instructed. “One, two, three!”

Immediately, Dean came, untouched, against the bedroom door. Cas came soon after, pressing as far into Dean as he could just before he came.

Cas let his fingers fall from Dean’s mouth and he breathed heavily against Dean’s shoulder. After the black around his vision went away, he kissed Dean’s shoulder.

“So good,” he whispered, breathing hard. “So good, Dean. Such a good, submissive boy.”

 

Gently, Cas helped Dean walk to the bed. Dean’s knees were sore, his throat was sore, his ass was sore, and his back was sore. Dean groaned when Cas left for a minute, but rejoiced when he was carrying a bottle of cold water and a bowl of warm, soapy water.

“Drink this, Dean,” Cas requested. “Not to fast.”

Then, slowly and tenderly, Cas pressed a warm cloth against Dean’s skin, washing him off from his face to his feet. When he was mostly clean, Cas helped Dean lay back against the mattress.

“Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?”

Dean shook his head.

“Want to watch a movie?”

Dean shook his head again.

“I want,” he said, “to be yours.”

Cas smiled happily, crawled to the other side of the bed, and wrapped himself around Dean, pulling him close like a small teddy bear.

“You’re safe,” Cas whispered against Dean’s temple. He kissed his forehead and ran a hand across his chest. “I love you, Dean.”

“I love you, too, Cas,” Dean sighed, his eyes closing peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave notes if you have any!


End file.
